(a) Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display including one substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is currently one of the most widely used flat panel displays, and includes two display substrates on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and an opposing electrode are formed and a liquid crystal layer that is disposed therebetween, and displays an image by applying a voltage to a field generating electrode to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, which determines alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controls polarization of incident light.
Two display substrates forming the liquid crystal display may consist of a thin film transistor array substrate and an opposing substrate. In the thin film transistor array substrate, a gate line transmitting a gate signal and a data line transmitting a data signal are formed to be crossed, a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor may be formed. The opposing substrate may include a light blocking member, a color filter, an opposing electrode, etc. If necessary, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the opposing electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array substrate.
However, in the conventional liquid crystal display, two substrates are inevitably required, and the constituent elements are respectively formed on the two substrates such that the display device is heavy, the cost is high, and the processing time is long.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.